Unforgetable love
by rhythmlover009
Summary: Bella lives in a orphange until she is kicked out and now works for the Cullens the riches people in Forks. When the youngest son falls for her, will she let him into her life? Sorry if it sucks.
1. Unforgetable love Prologue

**Name: Isabella 'Bella' Swan**

**Age: 16**

**Town: Forks, Washington**

**Friends: None**

**Family: None is in an orphanage, oldest one, soon to be kicked out.**

**Relationship: None, single.**

**Schooling: gets taught at the orphanage.**

**Name: Alice Cullen**

**Age: 17**

**Town: Forks, Washington**

**Friends: Jacob Black, Emmet Raymond, Jasper Marks.**

**Family: Carlise (father) and Esme (mother) and Rosalie (sister) and Edward (brother) Cullen**

**Relationship: Dating, Jasper Marks**

**Schooling: Home schooled.**

**Name: Jasper Marks**

**Age: 18**

**Town: Forks, Washington**

**Friends: Edward Cullen, Jacob Black, Rosalie Cullen, Alice Cullen, Emmet Raymond**

**Family: John Marks (dad), Katelyn Marks (mother)**

**Relationship: Dating, Alice Cullen**

**Schooling: Forks high school**

**Name: Rosalie Cullen**

**Age: 16**

**Town: Forks, Washington**

**Friends: Mary Canners, Lisa Markham, Emmet Raymond, Jasper Marks, **

**Family: Same as Alice's**

**Relationship: Dating; Emmet Raymond**

**Schooling: Home Schooled**

**Name: Edward Cullen**

**Age: 17**

**Town: Forks, Washington**

**Friends: Jacob Black, Emmet Raymond, Jasper Marks.**

**Family: Same as Rosalie's and Alice's.**

**Relationship: Single**

**Schooling: Home schooled**

**Name: Emmet Raymond**

**Age: 18**

**Town: Forks, Washington**

**Friends: Jacob Black, Edward Cullen, Jasper Marks, Rosalie Cullen**

**Family: Payton Raymond (dad), Sarah Raymond (mom)**

**Relationship: Dating; Rosalie Cullen**

**Schooling: Forks High School**

**Summary:**

**Bella lived in the orphanage in Forks ever since she was three years old, since here parents died. She has no friends, no family and no love. She hates her life, she rather be dead than life at the moment. Once she is kicked out she gets a job at the riches family in Forks. She works in the kitchen, cooking. Then 'he' came in and they fell in love, she then knew the meaning of love, life and friendship.**

Chapter 1

**BPOV**

"**Isabella!" yelled Mistress Ginger; she knew I hated being called 'Isabella', for me to come. Mistress Ginger Helter was the meanest adult of the Forks Orphanage. She despised me, Bella Swan, since day one.**

"**Yes Miss." I said respectfully, but I really wanted to snap at her. Being here at this stupid orphanage since I was three totally sucks, especially with Miss Prissy. I'm sixteen, and it's the limit, in a few days I'd be working at some stupid rich folks' house that had just moved here. **

"**Tomorrow will be your first day at the Cullen's residence." Miss Ginger smiled, "So pack your stuff, so that at nine in the morning we can me on our way." Then she sauntered off to her office. I smiled, a bit, when I thought, 'At least I get out of this place, and away from you.' I walked to my room and went to lie on the bed and sighed, one more night, one more night was all my brain was thinking. I sat up after a minute and got out a bag and placed all the clothing I had and fell asleep when I was done. Usually it took hours, but some things were best to stay, due to the holes from being worn too much and from moths that are in the closets and drawers. **

"**Bells." The little black haired girl named Paula smiled, "You're leaving, eh?"**

"**Yes, I am." I replied with a smile. This was the first time she wasn't rude or a little creep. **

"**I hear the place you're going is full of creeps." She giggled; there was the devil I knew.**

"**Then shouldn't you be there?" I asked sarcastically.**

"**Bells, you should take the mask off, Halloween isn't here yet." She said leaving the room.**

"**I would say go look in the mirror, but you broke them all already!" I yelled at her. I heard her start to cry to Mistress Ginger, 'Shit!' I thought. I heard the elephant steps that she took when she was mad. She had her whip, yes a whip. She tied me down to the bed so I wouldn't move and ripped my shirt and lashed me ten times.**

"**I am so glad you are out of my hands tomorrow." She said grabbing my hair, "I don't need a bitch like you around here bothering the little angels!" she yelled throwing my head down on the bed and walked off leaving me crying into the pillows all night, tied up to the bedpost. It wasn't new, I was used to it. If you were to look at my back you'd see all the scars from three to now. **

**I**


	2. Unforgetable Love Chapter 1

"Bella!" yelled my new boss Carlisle Cullen; he was in one of his moods, grumpy as all compared.

"Yes Mr. Cullen, sir?" I asked nervously, you don't mess with him during his mood swings, is what the other caretakers of the home they had moved into. First day on the job and he had to be in one of his moods, great.

"Get your ass down to my office." He said. Nice new technology, don't have to get off their lazy asses to get the servants. Wonder what he wanted. I walked all the way down the stairs and when I reached the door leading to the office, I knocked.

"Come in." his voice said plainly.

"You wanted me sir?" I peeked in. He nodded and pointed to the chair.

"I want you to assist my youngest son Edward." He said, "He's horrible with work, so you are going to work for him and do what he says." He demanded.

"Yes, sir." I said nervously. I never saw his son; supposedly he stayed in his room all day and night. He only came out for breakfast, lunch and dinner. But that was the rumour, which certainly I believed. I nodded and walked out. I sighed and walked up the stairs to the room that said 'Edward's Room' and knocked.

"Dad, leave me the fuck alone!" he yelled.

"Um, sir?" I said nervously, "I was sent here by your dad."

"Come in." he growled.

I entered the room to see it a mess and there on the bed was a golden blonde haired man, with topaz coloured eyes and the sexiest body. I never fall for guys, but I see myself with him, and I know it is restrained or whatever that I shouldn't like him. But who wouldn't, he was absolutely beautiful!

Srry it was short


End file.
